Quantitative Analysis Core Director Elbert S. Huang, MD, MPH, Associate Professor of Medicine, is a general internist who studies clinical and health care policy issues at the intersection of diabetes, aging, and health economics. Dr. Huang's prior and ongoing work has focused on addressing how to successfully individualize diabetes care in older people. He has employed a wide range of quantitative research methods including clinical epidemiology, decision analysis, and cost-effectiveness analysis to better understand the ideal approach to patient-provider communication, the impact of patient preferences, the impact of clinical characteristics on the potential benefits of therapies, and the policy implications of individualizing diabetes care. He has been recognized multiple times by the American Geriatrics Society and the Society for General Internal Medicine for his prior work in geriatric diabetes and has been named to the Scientific Planning Committee of the American Diabetes Association. As core director. Dr. Huang will provide investigators with advisory or material support for the conception, design, and analysis of a broad range of quantitative research studies including clinical epidemiology, clinical trials, medical economic study methods, as well as medical health services research methods. These include meta-analysis, decision analysis, and diabetes simulation modeling. He will also assist in the choice of medical outcomes, case-mix adjustment, and quality of care assessment tools. He will also be responsible for: 1) overseeing all quantitative core activities; 2) maintaining and fostering interdisciplinary cooperation, and communication and collaboration among core participants; 3) recruiting and supervising personnel; 4) allocating resources; 5) managing the budget; 6) ensuring that the principles of the core are adhered to ethically; 7) guiding the vision of the core; and 8) coordinating activities with the other cores. Dr. Huang will also assist Dr. Chin in the management of the overall Chicago Center for Diabetes Translation Research (CCDTR).